High school sweet hearts
by iron man fan2626
Summary: damon is the popular football captain that every girl wants and every guy wants to become, elena is a nerd who only has two friends elena starts to damon in A.P calculus she finds out something about damon that he thinks will make her run in fear not that he blames her but will she? you have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"2, 4, 6, 8 who do we appreciate?" the cheerleaders cheered for Mystic falls high school's football team. I despised them they think that because they are cheerleaders that they deserve the spotlight in everything they do, and it is also some kind of tradition that the cheer captain and the football captain are supposed to date and have some kind of epic love, but this time Katherine last that because Damon Salvatore is my gorgeous, sexy, vampire, football captain . that's right me the nerd the one that has only two friends won the most popular boy at school, how you may ask well let me explain

**Flashback**

"_Miss Gilbert might I have a word with you?" I looked up at my A.P calculus teacher "yes Mrs. Ann?" I asked kind of nervously, did I do something wrong? "Elena, dear calm down you are not in trouble, I actually wanted to ask a favor of you, I was hoping that you could tutor one of your classmates?" I looked at her "of course Mrs. Ann" then I cautiously asked "who is it that I would be tutoring?" "Would you please come in here?" I looked as the door opened and I was shocked to see that Damon Salvatore the most popular kid at school. "Mr. Salvatore is not doing too bad in this class he actually has a B in this class but he seems very concerned that he might fail his final that is in a month" I looked over and slightly nodded "ok Mrs. Ann I'll do it" I said "thank you Elena" Damon and I walked out of the class room I looked at him and noticed that he was staring at me "did you lose something over here Mr. Salvatore?" he looked at me in shock "um no and please call me Damon, Mr. Salvatore was my father" "ok, so do you want to start today?" he nodded "do you want to do it at my house?" Damon asked "um sure, I'll meet you there" I watched as he got in his car and drove off once I saw that he was for sure out of sight I started to walk about an hour later I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house and knocked on the door "hey Elena" he smiled at me "hi, sorry it took so long it is a long walk" "it's ok don't worry… wait you walked here? Why did you walk here I could have given you a ride" I shrugged my shoulders "I like to walk, so you ready to do this?" I said quickly changing the subject I walked in front of him and sat down in on the couch and opened the text book and started the tutoring _

_**3 weeks later**_

"_That is great Damon" I said with a smile "you know that I still don't understand why you still come to get tutored you have an A in Mrs. Ann's class and you know everything in this textbook" I asked, he looked at me and smiled with a smirk that made my knees weak and my heart beat faster "to be with you" I looked at him in shock and confusion "what… why me? I'm a loser, a nobody" he frowned at what I had just said "why do you believe that Elena? Just because you are smart you should not have to put up with that humiliation and lies, you are beautiful, smart and would rather be anywhere with you then the biggest party of the century" I smiled at what he had just said "but why me out of all the beautiful girls in the entire school, you could be hanging out with them but yet you choose me why?" he looked at me "because I'm in love with you Elena, I never needed the tutoring I just wanted to get to know you" I looked him in shock and I started to cry he quickly wiped the tears from my face with his thumb "I love you too Damon" and I jumped into his arms, we started to kiss passionately then he started to kiss my neck suddenly he pulled away and when I opened my eyes I saw black and blue veins under his eyes "Damon?" I asked he let go of me and walked across the room "I'm sorry Elena, that was not supposed to happen, you should run in fear and don't worry I would not take it personally" he said with a sigh "well it is kind of hard to run in fear when I don't even know what I am running from" I walked up behind him and he turned around I wrapped my arms around him "Damon, anything that you say could not change the way that I feel about you" he frowned "I doubt that, I'm going to tell you but I need you to promise me that even if you run in fear that you tell nobody" he said in all seriousness "I cross my heart" I said "Elena.. I don't even know how to tell so I'll just show you" suddenly the black and blue veins under his eyes reappeared and his eyes turned a reddish color and fangs appeared from his mouth, I'm not going to lie I was a bit freaked out but not enough to run in fear "you are a vampire" his face went back to normal, you can run in fear now" he said expecting me to let go of him, but suddenly went into shock when instead of letting go of him and running I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him "Elena you're not scared of me?" "no Damon, when I told you nothing you could say would change how I feel for you I meant it" he smiled and kissed me again passionately _

**End of flashback**

That had been over 2 months ago and Damon and I were still going strong I watched from behind the bleachers as Damon made the winning touchdown I started clapping but of course no one was paying any attention to me not that I wanted them to Damon and I have a secret relationship I watched as Damon walked over to the locker rooms when Katherine walked over to him and started flirting with him I suddenly became very jealous I walked closer so it would be easier to hear what they were saying "Damon how bout you come back to my place so we can have a celebration in my bedroom" I watch as Damon looked at her "I have told you a million times and I'm not going to say it again so listen close you will never flirt with me ever again and you will stay as far from me as possible" he said compelling her "yes" she said then Damon continued walking to the locker room

I was standing behind the bleachers when suddenly two strong and very familiar arms wrapped around me "congratulations" I said as I placed a kiss to his lips "thank you babe, are you staying at my place tonight?" "Damon what kind of question is that of course I am" he shrugged his shoulders and took my hand and we started to walk towards his car before we reached the car he whispered In my ear "when we get to the house I am going to make love to you all night long" I smiled "I was hoping you would say that" and then he pulled me into a kiss that was filled with love, passion and lust

**Ok what do you think please review and new chapter will be coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

My eyes opened lightly was it morning already? I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 3:00 am I sighed I looked over at Damon who was sound asleep I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before leaning over picking up his shirt which was cascaded on the floor and slipped it on. I walked down the stairs and into the living room, I walked over to Damon's bourbon technically I was not old enough to drink this but I knew that Damon would not mind

As I sipped at my drink I sat on the couch in a stretched out position and for no reason the thing that was nagging at me was our secret relationship, I mean our relationship is amazing like every couple we have out little spats but I'm so in love him so much and I'm starting to think I want everyone to know that. The main reason we have a secret relationship is because I did not want Damon to lose his reputation as the popular bad boy, not that it matters to him he has been alive for over a 100 years but I just… I know Damon loves me but I don't want him to be humiliated

I was suddenly broke out of thought when I heard shuffling feet coming down the stairs when he spotted me he gave me a concerned look using his vampire speed he ran to me and sat down next to me "Elena baby what's the matter?" he asked as he started to rub up and down my back "just thinking" I stated simply "about what?" I looked at him "about you and me" I was well aware I was giving him very vague answers which I was pretty sure was making him very frustrated "a little more specific please" he said and I knew he was becoming aggravated

I sighed "about our secret relationship" I said with some hesitation "Elena baby why would you be thinking about that at 3:00 am?" he asked "well it has been nagging at me for a while, Damon I love you so much and I'm starting to want people to know how I feel about you" I finally finished "so you're saying that you want to go public with our relationship?"

I stood up and walked away from the couch "I'm not sure Damon, I don't belong In the popular group and I don't want you to lose your reputation as the popular bad boy of our school" when I finished I heard Damon sigh he stood up and walked behind me he wrapped his arms around me from behind

"Elena firstly you belong with the popular group as much as I do just because you are smart does not make a difference no matter what Katherine and the other cheerleaders say and two do actually think I care if I lose my reputation I care more about you then any ole stupid reputation" I started to feel small tears falling from my eyes and actually I have no idea why I was crying

"Elena babe turn around" I did as he asked and I looked at him "Elena I love you and that's all you need to know and whatever decision you make I will agree with" I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips I snuggled into his chest once we broke apart "I want to go public I want everyone to know that you are my man" I said

"Elena we have to be up in 4 hours so we can get ready for school I suggest we go back to sleep" he said I knew that he was right but I was comfortable with my face snuggled into his chest "you want me to carry you?" I looked at him "if you don't mind" he did not say anything, instead he picked me up in swift motion

**4 hours later**

I woke and was kind of surprised that Damon was still asleep usually he was up making breakfast for the both of us by the time I got up I gently shook him he jumped up "Elena are you ok?" I laughed "yeah I'm fine, it's time to get up we both have to take showers" I started to get up when he pulled me back into the bed "how bout we conserve some time and share a shower" he suggested in a very seductive voice "of course" I said and ran to the bed with him right on my tail.

"That is never saving us anytime if anything we always lose time" he pulled me against his chest and started kiss down my neck "it might not save anytime but you love it" I smiled "you ready to go" I ask "yup" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders when we got to the school Damon looked at "and you are absolutely positively sure you want to do this because once we do this there is no going back" I took his hand into mine "I'm sure" we got out of the car together Damon grabbed my hand and we walked into the school

We were both well aware of all the stares and whispers that were happening as we walked down the hall when we got to my locked Damon locked lips with mine "I'll see you in second period beautiful" and he walked down the hall to get to his locker I was getting my books out of my locker when suddenly someone came up behind me and turned me around It was Caroline and Rebecca my only two friends

"OMG what was that with you and Damon?" Caroline asked "um well remember when I was tutoring him? Well we have been dating since then it turns out he never needed the tutoring he just wanted to get to know me" Caroline and Rebecca started squealing

"Elena dear how come you never told us" Rebecca asked "because we were kind of having a secret relationship and it's not that I don't trust you I just wanted you to find out when everyone else did"

"we are so happy for you, so when are going to introduce us to him it's not every day that us unpopular's befriend a popular guy" I laughed 'during second period" I said we started walking to our class and I received a text I looked down and smiled

"Is it from him?" Rebecca asked I nodded "well let's see it" Caroline said

_Hey baby just wanted to wish you a good first period and I also wanted to tell you like I do every day I love you, and a totally different note I really enjoyed our shower this morning ;)_

"aww that is so sweet" Caroline she kept re reading and suddenly went into shock "wait he really enjoyed your shower this morning? You guys had sex?" she said with a stupid grin on her face "technically speaking yes we have, actually we have had a lot of sex but Damon and I prefer the term making love" "aww that is so sweet" Rebecca said

First period was so boring the entire period the only thing that was on my mind was Damon finally I was broken out of my thought when the bell rang "thank god" all of us said together suddenly my phone buzzed

_You know I'm really enjoying the view from back here ;)_

I quickly turned around and when I saw him I smiled "Caroline can you hold my books?" I sprinted over to him and literally jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist realizing I really did not give a damn what people thought about us dating we started kissing passionately when we broke apart I jumped down and I snuggled into his chest "you are so warm" he smiled "here babe if you are cold you can wear my varsity jacket" he put on me "you know have I ever told you look damn sexy in my jacket" I laughed "you might of mentioned it a couple times" we started to kissing again but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat

We looked over and laughed "so Elena are you going to introduce us?" Caroline asked 'Damon this is Rebecca and Caroline, Caroline and Rebecca this is Damon my boyfriend" they shook hands and we all walked to third period and jumped in joy when we found out we had a substitute teacher which means we would be watching a movie

None of us were paying any attention to the movie we were all talking and I was so happy that my friends were getting along with Damon and vice versa Damon kissed my neck gently and then he pulled back and I saw the black and blue veins under his eyes his face suddenly went back to normal and he looked away as if nothing had happened I looked over at Caroline and Rebecca "hey could you please give us a second? The nodded and scooted their desks away "Damon are you thirsty?" he sighed "yes but I don't know why I had a blood bag this morning" I looked at him" Damon please drink from me" I said simply

"Elena you know I can't do that" "why not, Damon you are thirsty which means you are in pain and I hate to see you in pain" he looked around quickly "fine but we have to quick and quietly and make it look like I'm kissing your neck" I nodded and he leaned in "I promise this won't hurt" he went and kissed my neck and then I heard his fangs retract and then he bit me and as he promised there was no pain actually it was more pain then anything and for some reason I was getting very turned on by this he slowly stopped and licked the blood away and he told me to drink from his wrist and the bite marks disappeared

Then he smirked "someone really enjoyed that" I suddenly blushed "princess would you like me to take care of that?" I looked at him confused " right now?" he did not say anything instead his hand slipped into my pants and he pushed passed my underwear and gently slid his finger into me I gasped lowly this was amazing 'suddenly I felt myself release and it was amazing he took his hand out and licked his fingers "delicious"

I laughed "we have to do that again sometime" then I looked over at Caroline and Rebecca telling them that they could come back over a little while later the bell rang and we walked hand and hand into the lunch room Damon steered me to where he usually sits with and I suddenly became very nervous we sat down and everyone stared at us "what is that thing doing here?" Damon growled "I would appreciate if you would not speak about my girlfriend like that, her name is Elena by the way"

For a few more minutes they had a small conversation without me included Damon suddenly got up and said "I'll go get our lunch" I smiled and he kissed me on the lips as he walked away, once he was again all eyes were on me then suddenly Katherine spoke up

"hey Elena I knew you were smart but I did not know you were a whore" I looked at her "excuse me?" she smirked "do you think a guy like Damon would go out with you? Lets be honest here how much did you pay him? Or do you have some kind of black mail over him?" "I paid him nothing and I have nothing over him I am his girlfriend"

I stood up and started to walk away when I suddenly turned around "oh and by the way Katherine it takes a whore to know one" and with that I walked away I walked to the bathroom and locked the door and slid down the wall "Elena honey it's us" I heard Caroline and Rebecca through the bathroom door I opened it and let them and locked it again I told them everything that happened and felt the tears trickling down my face Caroline grabbed my phone and called Damon

'Damon it's Caroline we have a situation Elena is in the bathroom crying" then she hung up "he's on his way" 'Elena baby let me in I unlocked the door and ran into his arms "please take me home" he picked me up and we walked towards his car

**Ok end of chapter 2 please review**


End file.
